A Bounty Hunter and A Princess
by Wired Speed
Summary: Samus is unaccustomed to most human customs due to her Chozo upbringing but even though she feels the fool, she still takes Zelda's invitations to tea. Samus x Zelda


Caution, i borrowed the smash mansion trope, I considered having samus in hyrule straight up but that was too weird so here we are also not really proud of this work kinda corny kinda bad but so's all my writing so eh

*Zsh Zsh*

A flash of light fills her room as Samus sheds her power suit. She had just finished a sparring match with Little Mac and returned back to the Smash Mansion as she had an arrangement with someone. She stares at the closed closet door everyone's room had and not for the first time was a little embarrassed at what little clothing she owned. Her bounty hunting duties were her life and as such she found herself little time for recreation. So she mostly wore her Zero Suit during down time. She remembered the first time in the galactic federation she walked around in it and the odd looks she was given, but she didn't care. Being raised by Birds doesn't give one much knowledge in shame of one's form.

It was only when she came to the Smash Mansion and developed more of a rapport with the people there did she feel out a bit more out of place. Didn't help with all the royalty around making her feel a little foolish. She sighs and walks out of her room in her Zero Suit. Samus walks off, trying to keep her mind straight. For she was off to her tea time arrangement with the fair Princess Zelda.

[]

"...hm"

"Not enough sugar?"

"Yes."

"Here." Zelda drops two sugar cubes into Samus' cup before taking a delicate sip of her own.

"...Thanks"

"Are you uncomfortable Miss Samus? You seem ill at ease."

"I've got things on my mind.

Zelda allows an eyebrow to rise. "When do you not? You are always so pensive." Zelda takes another sip. "But I take it this is something you are especially having trouble with?"

"Zelda...what are your brushes with love?"

"Oh, now that is a question I never expected from you." Zelda places her cup down before continuing. "When I was a child I was fed many legends about the Hero of Time and the Hyrulian Princess and how deeply the felt for each other. I though perhaps when I met the next hero something would spark. Alas his heart belonged to another, one he could never be with. I pitied him yet at the end I found I did not love him. Why do you ask?" Zelda says, one eyebrow raises at Samus' question.

Samus allows her herself a brief moment to look into Zelda's eyes, desperate not to be lost on them before looking back at teacup and responding. "Due to my upbringing I missed out on a lot of things, I was wondering if love was all its cracked up to be."

"Why Samus whatever do you mean? You are a fine upstanding woman, anyone would be lucky to have you. What brought this about? Did something happen?"

"...There's someone I find myself caring about more and more but it'd never work so its all so pointless. We're from two different worlds.

"Do you not come from a world that has conquered the stars? Surely romance between worlds is common?"

Samus chuckles at Zelda's observation, bit it has little joy in it. "We're just too different them and me. I'm too... out there for them."

Zelda frowns. "Ridiculous, did you not listen to what I said before? Anyone would be lucky i have you. You are Samus Aran, savior of the galaxy and a fantastic, remarkable person."

Samus fidgets in her chair feeling uncomfortable. Feeling she doesn't belong here among the elegant decorations in Zelda's room. Feeling she doesnt belong with Zelda. Did their differences matter? Two women from the past and future? They became friends and Samus doesnt know what it means to be more. Always alone in space on missions, Samus doesn't know what it means to be together. How could the relationship ever work.

But it feels so warm here as opposed to the cold of outer space. Samus rarely felt at home anywhere save on the battlefield, but she thought here in Zelda's room would be a fine place to stay awhile.

"Maybe Ill listen to your advice someday Zelda."

"Samus-"

"Lets just change the subject."

][

The two would move onto less serious topics and after a hour Samus decided it was time to go.

"Thank you for joining me Samus. Its been a pleasure."

"Of course Zelda, same time next week."

Before Samus turns to leave room Zelda grabs Samus' hand. She turns to the princess, confused before Zelda kisses Samus on the cheek. The two blush and Zelda responds.

"Do not forget, anyone would be lucky to have you Samus."

"Maybe I don't want anyone, maybe I want you."

Zelda smiles ."Well then it looks I am the lucky one."

The two embrace each other and its Samus' turn to initiate a kiss that Zelda in turn reciprocates. They are past and future together. But for now their present seems bright.


End file.
